Similitudes y Diferencias
by Gisella
Summary: Son muchas las similitudes que unen a Draco con Pansy; estar con alguien de su altura es lo que se le inculcó desde pequeña. Pero hay allí un pensamiento inevitable; ¿tiene tanta diferencia que piense en Hermione cuando está piel a piel con Draco? Shot.


**Similitudes y Diferencias.**

Era claro con quién debía estar.

Draco Malfoy y yo éramos la perfecta pareja Slytherin; respetada, admirada y, claramente, temida por todos los demás que no estén a nuestra elevada altura. "_La majestuosidad de un apellido como el de los Malfoy se debe mezclar con el impecable linaje de una familia como la nuestra_", solía decir mi madre durante mis primeros años de escuela.

No se si llegué a deducir bien cuál era su punto cuando me decía aquello, pues nos distanciamos cada vez más con el pasar de los años; pero hoy día puedo entender que Draco y yo somos lo bastante similares para poder estar juntos —familias adineradas, bien ubicadas en la jerarquía de la sociedad, una seguidilla de generaciones destacadas en muchas ramas del mundo mágico, y una belleza por demás especial—. Además de, claramente, una de las sangres más puras predominantes en la actualidad.

Y es que de eso se trata estar con alguien, ¿no? Buscar las mismas intenciones, similitudes con uno mismo, la igualdad de metas… Que deseen defender a toda costa aquella pureza de sangre, de mente. Un comportamiento notablemente doblegado a _esos_ que siempre tienen más poder, a los que seguramente terminarán ganando.

Pues siempre se ha sabido en Slytherin que no hay buenos y malos; hay ganadores y perdedores. Y yo no podía permitirme bajo ninguna circunstancia el ser una perdedora. Pero inevitablemente a esto me conllevaban todos mis pensamientos.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

No importaba. Porque cuando Draco requería con palabras dejadas: "_Ven a mi habitación, Pansy_", no había lugar a reproche alguno. En el momento en que subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto, no había más pensamiento en mi cabeza más que el de complacerlo. Bajo cualquier circunstancia, yo debía adentrarme en su cama, y dejar que saciara los caprichos de su sexo con mi piel.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que una pregunta se colara entre nosotros dos, inundando de dudas allí, en cada lugar donde Draco tocara. Si tan sólo esas manos fueran más dóciles y delicadas, o si el perfume de esa piel hiciera aflorar otras sensaciones diferentes a la frialdad que transmitía Draco, ¿sería lo mismo realmente? ¿Podría ser tan diferente?

Porque tal vez los besos serían más tenues, pero no menos pasionales. Los labios serían más pronunciados y las mejillas se sonrosarían con más facilidad al recorrer los muslos blanquecinos de la piel que enfrentara la mía. Seguramente sería diferente. Cuando los dedos frágiles y finos chocaran con las largas piernas, las recorrerían con otra tranquilidad. No sería tan solo sexo, sería otra cosa; sería otra manera de hacer el amor.

Podría sentir cómo la piel de sus senos se erizara al apreciar los míos. Admirar aquella sonrisa en toda su gloria, descubrir esa mirada deleitable y cercana a la mía sin miedo a ser atrapada mostrando un sentimiento ajeno a la frialdad del sexo con Draco. Y poder inundarme lentamente de aquella desesperación deliciosa por querer todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Ansiar el momento en que _ella_ suspire en mi oído, y deslice lentamente las palabras más suaves en mi mente, para bañar mis sentidos con su voz y entender de una vez por todas qué es lo que sucede en un momento así. Concebir cómo la conciencia se nubla, los sentidos se hacen más agudos y profundos; pero aún así, no perciben ninguna diferencia fatal al darse cuenta de que la persona dueña de esa piel, de aquellos labios y la boca que hace estremecerme de siquiera pensar en ella, es Hermione Granger.

En cambio, reconocen las similitudes.

El mismo sabor en la boca, en la piel, y en los lugares escondidos del cuerpo. La igual sensación de estremecimiento al rozar los labios, al sentir en la punta de los dedos una piel delicada y suave, similar a la mía. El mismo ahogo en el orgasmo, las idénticas lágrimas en los ojos al rozar los sentidos de una manera tan íntima y especial, que arde la garganta con cada nuevo gemido desesperantemente confesado. Las uñas clavadas en mi espalda, y mis dientes mordiendo sus labios con premura.

Aquello no me lo podría hacer sentir nunca alguien como Draco. Demasiadas diferencias separaban mi persona con la de él cuando pensaba en ello. Aquellos brazos tomando mis caderas con premura, me eran lejanos, absurdos. Me era imposible imaginar mi piel bajo esas manos toscas y varoniles.

Pero con Hermione nos separaban solo clichés… y un enorme vacío de inconciencia al saber que nunca podría siquiera revelar lo más mínimo de este pensamiento.

Sería imposible imaginar el momento real en que pudiera correr el velo de tales palabras. Confesarle que cada vez que suspiro por Draco, pienso en ella. Que en el instante en que él se adentra en mí y empieza a disfrutar de aquel acto de falsedad por parte mía, sólo puedo complacerme si la imagino a ella. Si evoco en mi mente aquella piel sobria, tersa; si creo que los labios que toco son suyos, si la lengua que recorre mi boca es ella tratando de saciar su curiosidad en mí con besos largos y parsimoniosos.

Imagino su rostro, hasta puedo confesar que podría escuchar sus gemidos. Aquella curvatura en el cuello, y la forma en que se tensarían sus venas cuando suspirara mi nombre. Cuando acabara con mi cordura, e hiciera que yo suspirara su nombre en su clavícula, dejando desfallecerme en su cuello.

Pero hay un _Draco_, latente, tatuado en la voz de mi garganta. Los ojos me lloran por placer y encierro, las manos me tiemblan porque no es aquella piel la que debería de estar tocando. Y cuando llega aquel momento de premura y desesperación, el único nombre que se destierra de mis labios, inequívocamente, es el de él.

Porque más allá de las similitudes, y pasando por alto las diferencias, está claro con quién debo estar.


End file.
